Crutches have been used by individuals with lower extremity disablements for over 5,000 years. Unfortunately, the crude form of axillary or underarm crutches depicted in ancient illustrations has not changed appreciably.
In spite of the lack of improvement in the basic design of axillary or underarm crutches they are still widely used as they are inexpensive, functional and light in weight. These are very important elements in the rehabilitation of short-term users and for handicapped individuals who use crutches as a primary means of ambulating. However, the standard axillary crutches are difficult to use, inherently unstable, and improper use will cause underarm irritation and soreness and prolonged use can cause permanent damage to the user. A very large number of people require the use of crutches each year, and the need for an improved design that is easier and especially safer to use continues.
The difficult activity of crutch ambulation has long been recognized and there have been numerous attempts within the prior art to overcome the disadvantages inherent with typical crutches.
Underarm or axillary crutches require the user to support the majority of his body weight by the arms and hands at the hand grip of the crutch. When the user takes a forward step he applies a forward thrust to the crutches at the handgrip. This forward thrust in turn must be transferred through the crutches to the user's body to complete the forward moving step. To accomplish this transfer of thrust the user must first make certain the crutches don't slip out from under his arm and then transfer the thrust to his body by developing a resisting frictional force between the axillary pad and the body. Many individuals lacking adequate strength or skill are unable to use the crutches in this manner and find it necessary to clamp the axillary bar under the arms to transfer the forward thrust. This procedure even though widely used is not recommended and results in discomfort and soreness under the armpits. In spite of the discomfort, crutch users continue to clamp the axillary bar under their arms because it is imperative that the crutches not slip or the user would fall and further injury could result.